Creative NonFiction
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Written for a prompt in the SwanBoothKink community on LJ. "August wrote erotic stories about him and Emma. Emma finds out..."


**Pairing**: Emma/August

**Rating: M** for being a smutfest with a little plot, so if that's not your thing, turn back now

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time

**A/N**: There's no real context for when this takes place, it can be sometime before The Stranger or after the curse breaks, whatever floats your proverbial boat. This is also my first time legitimately filling a prompt so I'm a little nervous. (Eek!)

* * *

"August, what the hell is this?"

He stands in the doorway with a look of horror plastered across his face. Emma is holding a stack of papers, _the_ stack of papers, staring back at him.

"Are you gonna stand there all day with your mouth hanging open or are you gonna start explaining to me what the fuck this all means?" She looks down and leafs through the hundreds of typewritten pages that are filled with erotic stories starring _them_.

Running downstairs to buy a couple cups of coffee turned out to be quite the bad idea; although those stories were on the top of the pile, he'd convinced himself she wouldn't notice them. But Emma was the most skeptical woman he'd ever known, so of course she'd engage in a little snooping wherever possible. It didn't help that he'd refused to tell her about his projects, especially after she so ardently insisted that he let her read some of his work. He could kick himself at the realization of his own foolishness… but at the same time, maybe in some strange subconscious way he'd wanted her to find them.

"'He gasped at the sensation of Emma's lips closing around his aching member'?" she reads aloud incredulously and then looks up, her eyes burning with rage.

Giving her an explanation right now would be an appropriate response, and he wants to tell her that it's not what she thinks, wants to tell her it's all a huge misunderstanding, but the words die in his throat and he wishes desperately that he could sink into the floor and disappear.

"I mean this _really_ crosses the line…" She's scanning the stories, and with each new page she seems to spend more and more time drinking up the words. When her breath becomes uneven, she tears her eyes away and tries to pull herself together, but August can see she's very visibly agitated, and it's not just with anger.

"Look, Emma, I'm… I'm, really sorry you saw those. It's just… you're so…" He can feel himself digging a hole and stops, watching Emma's eyes narrow once again.

"No, keep going, August, you obviously have a way with words so please, _tell me what I am_." She crosses her arms, papers still clutched in angry fists.

"You're so…" he puts the cups of coffee down on the nearest surface and walks toward her, letting out a sigh, "…unbelievably sexy. You inspire me."

Having the space minimized between them, Emma shifts nervously, obviously taken aback by his brazen confession.

"Well… whatever. This is weird and you can't just expect me to be okay with it." She's trying to stay in control, but the reddening of her cheeks betrays her. "Besides, some of this stuff isn't even possible, I mean, how can you give a woman _five_ orgasms?"

With his confidence fully restored, August plucks the papers from her hands, tosses them on the desk and leans down until his mouth is right next to Emma's ear, lowering his voice to barely a whisper, "Do you want to find out?"

"No." Her voice flutters in spite of herself.

"Are you sure about that?" He grips her shoulders and his lips descend on her neck, causing her to let out a small, unwelcome moan. He breaks away after a moment and brings his mouth back to her ear. "Because I really think you do."

In a fit of desire, her hands grip the back of his head and she pulls his mouth to hers, any sense of wrongdoing erased from her mind. Warmth grows between her legs, and if August is half as good as his stories indicate, then he's the perfect candidate to help her gain some relief.

Backing her against the desk, he immediately pulls at the hem of her sweater, breaking their kiss momentarily to bring it over her head. His hands move to knead her breasts and thumb her hardened nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra. She releases him and unclasps it, allowing it to slide from her arms to join the other piece of clothing on the floor.

She can feel his fingers cross the threshold of her skirt, passing lightly along the inside of her thighs which part instinctively to accommodate him as he reaches his destination. His fingers make a pass between her legs sending a shiver up her spine and she can barely imagine how much better it will feel once the barrier of her panties and leggings are gone. It's not long before she finds out.

Infiltrating the elastic waistbands, August slides his middle finger roughly against her clit, causing Emma to gasp into his mouth. He strokes the length of her folds and simultaneously kisses down her neck and chest, placing his mouth over a nipple and applying gentle suction, sending Emma nearly over edge. He continues to stroke her wetness, distributing her juices and begins to rub circles around her nub with his thumb, being careful not to touch it directly. She moans his name into the crown of his head and writhes against him.

"Here comes the first one," he grins up at her roguishly and places his fingers flat against her, rubbing hard. Emma's body ripples with pleasure and she grips his wrist, keeping his hand in place until her spasms subside.

"August… I…"

He's not sure what she's trying to say, but he silences her with a deep kiss. "We've still got four to go, and I need to give you at least two more before I can fuck you, and believe me, I really… really want to fuck you, so whatever you have to say can wait for later."

After lifting her up and throwing her on the bed, he discards his own shirt and boots before pulling hers off followed by her skirt, leggings, and underwear. He gets back to work immediately, settling between her knees and places a hand on either thigh as he kisses down her belly. Emma's breathing begins to quicken again when he reaches the apex of her legs, but he takes his time, placing soft, wet kisses along her thighs and up the length of her slit, trying to build her up as much as possible.

"Please, August…" She moans and tries to bring her hands to his head for encouragement, but he snaps up her wrists and pins them down, making her squirm and buck up into his mouth.

"Someone's feisty," he teases before dipping his tongue between her lips, causing Emma to cry out as he reaches her swollen bud. He releases her hands and uses his fingers to spread her open, allowing him access to lick and suck every available inch of her. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you taste?"

She shakes her head and whines loudly. He can tell how close she is but decides to hold her off, instead focusing on sliding two fingers into her opening, pumping vigorously and stroking her G-spot until she cries out when another orgasm rips through her. He waits until the aftershocks begin to subside before returning his lips to her clit, working his tongue in circles and sucking gently on that bundle of nerves. She comes again fast and hard, clawing at his neck and back as she screams, leaving welts in the wake of her nails.

"August… that was… I mean, that was… wow."

"Well, I'm glad two and three were so good for you, but now I'm going to fuck you and I hope you're prepared."

"I mean… I don't even know if I'm, you know… able…"

"Oh, you're able. I told you I'd give you five," he utters with a cheeky smile, "and five you shall have."

He's uncomfortably hard at this point and it takes all of his energy to allow her to calm down before he stands to remove his belt and jeans. Emma stops him.

"Let me." Her breath is still ragged, but she sits up and uses her shaky hands to work his buckle. At this point, his need is almost unbearable. She slides his jeans and boxer briefs down, and takes him in her hand, placing kisses along his hardened length while the other hand strokes up and down the inside of this thigh. He groans as his head disappears into her mouth.

"Fuck, Emma, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just really need to be inside you right now."

She releases him and looks up coyly. "But I thought we were acting out some of your stories?"

"We are," he says as he pushes her forcefully back onto the bed and crawls on top of her, "but we can save that one for later. Right now, it's about you, and your five orgasms."

He kisses her fiercely and reaches between them to line himself up at her opening. He pushes in smoothly, allowing her body to compensate as he fills her, then works up a rhythm and kisses her sloppily with each thrust. She whimpers beneath him, gripping his back and ass. Soon, he can feel her muscles begin to clench with the stirrings of another orgasm. He fights to hold himself off while her back arches off the mattress and she yells his name, sighing as she comes down.

"That was four. Are you still skeptical?"

"I really, I can't do this again, I'm too…" Tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes as she pleads with him.

He kisses the droplets away and strokes her cheek affectionately, slowing his movement for a moment. "You can."

"Then I want…" her voice is breathless and she struggles to get the words out, "I want you to come with me."

The simple yet unexpected request makes August's heart pound faster. "I will."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She dissolves into more sighs and whimpers when he gains momentum and it doesn't take long before the bed sheets are twisted and clenched in her fingers as she cries out again. This time he allows her to pull him into a powerful orgasm and he spills into her, continuing to pump into her trembling body until he softens and slides out. They gasp for air, both temporarily unable to speak and he presses his forehead to hers, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you."

The admission startles him and he pulls his head back to stare at her.

"And I don't think your stories are weird. I think they're brilliant… and I'm glad I found them."

Her face is flushed and her golden hair is tangled in a messy, sweaty halo around her head.

"I love you, too," he says at last. It's been true for a long time, but he was afraid of scaring her away, so he waited until the right time to tell her. "And thank you."

She smiles up at him before pulling his face down for a kiss. "Ready to act out another one?"

"Mmm… not quite. I could use that coffee I brought up earlier, though."

"It's probably cold by now. How about," she slides out from under him and takes a couple shaky steps, "we get dressed and go downstairs and get some fresh. I mean, there are a _lot_ of stories to get through and we have plenty of time to act them out."

He rolls to his side and grabs her by the wrist, pulling her down so her face is hovering above his. "Sounds good," he says and kisses her tenderly.

"I'm just gonna get all cleaned up in this area," she waves her hands comically in front of her pelvis and laughs self-consciously, "and then we can go."

When the bathroom door closes, August sits up on the edge of the bed and runs his hands through his sweat-soaked hair. He can't stop smiling when he thinks of how amazing this day ended up, and from the way Emma made it sound, she'll be up for several re-writes in the near future.


End file.
